


Kagura

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura stared at the picture of her parent’s wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagura

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Birth"

Kagura stared at the picture of her parent’s wedding day. She had looked at it often, at her smiling father and her radiant mother. Her mother was the Sohma, and she had known the secret of the older Zodiac members, like Kureno and Shii-Chan. Her father was an outsider. The Zodiac members were rarely born all together, so with 6 already living, her mother had given no thought to the dangers of having a Sohma child.

Her father hadn’t been able to handle it, and had left days after Kagura was born. Kagura still didn’t know how her mother could continue to love her. She had even taken in Rin when her own parents gave up. Kagura’s mom was one of the few Zodiac parents who had accepted the curse upon their child.

Still, Kagura looked at her parents’ smiling, joyous faces, and knew that it would have been better for them if she had never been born.


End file.
